A Love in Grand Jipang
by saphire2moon
Summary: My Favorite ZoroxOc pairing. Takes place during the first Oyabun Special. Mina is a part of Vivi's guarda and loves sparks with Zoro around. Rated M for a reason. Read and Review! You might like this one. 2-shot!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I am making this little two shot M fic to cure my writer's block. My series is going flat and I can't seem to finish any of my other chapters so I am hoping this one with cure my OcxZoro block.

Please enjoy! And for those of you who don't know my regular One Piece OC, I ask that you visit my T-rated fic.

A Love in Grand Jipang

_Grand Jipang_

I enjoyed a midnight drift as much as the next girl but when this midnight drift included looking for a missing girl, I felt all the need to complain.

"Has to run away at the last moment without her father knowing, and why do I have to return her in the first place? Isn't Robin taking care of that preparation herself?"

I tightened the obi around my white _yukata_ and adjusted the sleeves of my _happi_. The crest on the back was of the _Tora_ Clan, my clan. Even though I worked for the Head Family at the palace, I still valued my clan.

Now I was on a wild goose chase for a runaway princess. Could today get any more exciting?

"You can't escape us!"

I turned to find a group of weird looking men chasing someone down the night street. I recognized the pale blue hair of the pursued and sighed. Apparently they were about to get much more exciting. I straightened myself and grasped at the hidden _kodachi_, _Toratsume_, at my hip. If push comes to shove, I would need to protect her.

The princess turned into the alley and ran straight through, ignoring the warnings of the men behind her. I jumped from the boat I was currently using as a travel road. Just as I opened my mouth to alert them, I saw the princess attack. I cursed silently and hide behind the tree as the men attacked right back. Now was the time for me to get this on with before she became seriously hurt. The man with the strange painted face drew his katana and pointed it at her head. I grasped the grip of _Toratsume_ and took a step forward.

"Don't take us lightly."

I took another step, and would have attacked if not for the amazingly loud yawn the penetrated the silence. I looked over at the creator of the yawn. A boat was the source of the yawn. I ducked back behind the tree as a man sat up and stretched. He yawned once more before standing, shedding the straw mat that had been hiding him this entire time. This first thing I noticed was he wore a monk cloth. I shook my head again to see if I was wrong, but I wasn't. He was most definitely a monk. One of the guys grimaced at him.

"Who the hell are you? What business do you have here?"

Before he could finish questioning the monk, the man jumped from the boat and landed safely on the edge. His dark straw conical hat covered most of his face and besides, in the dark I couldn't see much. He spoke, his voice casual.

"I've something to tell you."

The leader of the gang grinned at the monk. "We don't have time for Buddhist lectures, or are you trying to act like a hero?" I watched silently, waiting to see what the monk would do, all the while keeping my hands on _Toratsume_.

"To save people is a job for God or Buddha. I've no interest in that."

My heart, on its own accord did a slight flip. He had to be the coolest monk I had ever come across. Seeing as I worked in the palace most of the time, that was saying a lot.

"Anyway, can I get in on it?"

My heart jumped again, this time in fear. Was he planning on helping capture the princess? My hand tensed and I brought my foot out to leap in if needed. If he tried I would slice him without a qualm.

"No food or drink for three days. I won't earn any rewards if I ruin myself further."

I could have almost laughed. He was starving, and thirsty, and willing to do anything to earn money for meals. I could have wept, for maybe if I could get to him first I could offer him a deal. I prepared to leap again-seriously I was on edge at this moment-but was stopped again as one of the men, the same who asked who he was, grabbed him by the collar.

"Get lost, you shitty _bonze_."

In my life I learned to never call a monk a _bonze_, for that matter a "shitty bonze". So at this moment I feared for the idiot's life. All of a sudden, the monk latched his staff around the back of the idiot's legs and tripped him. I stood opened mouthed as the man flew backwards into the river. The splash echoed through the night. The monk stared out for a second before smiling.

"Oops, I'm sorry. My hand slipped."

"You bastard!"

I watched as the leader dove for the green haired monk, as I now saw that it was indeed green, and sliced downwards with his katana. The next couple of men dove forward as well. I took another step to leap in, but I was not needed. With a flourish of perfect moves, the monk dispense and wacked all the men who came within range of his staff. I stared in awe. He was incredible, his moves perfect and flawless. It wasn't until the last man charged that I noticed a watchmen's lamp in the distance.

"Damn," I whispered. "Not enough time to grab her and him." So saying I retreated to the shadows of the trees and waited this one out. The leader had gotten back up and turned to look at the lamplight.

"Oh no! It's Straw Hat!"

Straw hat, huh? I stared out to look past the light and sure enough it was the famous Straw Hat _Oyabun_. Maybe I could use his help. The men stood and the leader shouted for them to leave. One by one the men stood and hobbled away. Content to know that the princess was alright I turned to leave, but not before looking over to see the monk one last time. He had returned to his boat for a second before grabbing his things and leaving the lorry. When the long nose tried to accuse him of hurting the princess, _oyabun_ came to his rescue. As he turned to leave again, the monk lifted his conical and grinned. My heart did another loop on its own accord again.

"Bye, Straw Hat _Oyabun_-san." He clonked down the road, leaving silence in his wake, so I turned to look over to the princess. They were already helping her up and leading her away. Maybe I was content to leave her in _Oyabun_'s hands, or maybe my little trippy heart wouldn't let me leave the monk alone. Either way, I would have followed him.

As the night wore thin, I found that following the monk was nothing special. He simply walked for ever without any clue to his destination. Seeing as this was getting me nowhere, I decided to make my entrance. I jumped two roofs away and waited until he was a feet below me before I sprang. He had amazing reflexes for a monk and even as my right _gata_ hit the ground, he swung the staff at me. _Toratsume_ was out of its scabbard before he even came within an inch. He stared at me, respect flashing in his green eyes.

"So you finally attacked. I wondered when you would have the guts to get on with it."

His response made me laugh, but I smiled instead. With a twist of my wrist, I moved his staff to the ground and grabbed at its end. The green haired monk saw the move, and moved the staff down and up to counteract the twist. He brought it up to my defenseless side and swung out again. This time I simply leapt back a pace. Smiling still while he frowned at me, I sheathed _Toratsume_.

"Not many have been able to move as quickly as _Toratsume_ and me. I respect that, even in a lowly, starving monk."

"What's your point, woman?"

I sneered before shaking my head.

"Really let's start with introductions first." I bowed slightly and bent my arm over my chest in a commander's salute. "I am Mina Delacroix, of the _Tora_ Clan. It is an honor to meet you."

He stared at me for the longest while before lowering his staff and tipping is conical lightly. "Roronoa Zoro." Ah, even his name spoke volumes. "Now could you tell me why you have been following me since the river?"

"Oh, so you knew I was at the river also. Funny, really, and to tell the truth I can't answer that completely, only know that you intrigue me Zoro-san." He gave me a silly confused look before walking up to me. "Why would I intrigue you, Mina-san?"

"Why? It is because you are strong."

He nodded in consideration. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. As long as there is food and drink involved I'll help." I almost giggled at his choice of words, so innocent.

"I need you to help me protect someone. I promise all the food and drink you desire if you help me do this." He stared at me again and this time I felt self-conscious. "What? If you can't help, then stop staring at me." He blinked as if he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he mumbled, lowering his conical once more. "It's just your hair is a weird color." I tugged at my white and black hair and twisted a bit between my fingers. I lowered my head, blushing slightly.

"Certainly, it can't be as weird as your hair, Zoro-san."

He huffed. "Lead on then, Mina-san." I nodded and led him down the road to the building I had set up as a safe house. Tonight was going to be a long night.

A.N: Chapter 2 and the lemon start next. Sadly, as many times as I have tried to write my ZoroxMina, ZoroxOC story M-rated, I never seemed to succeed, hopefully this will help.

Word Explanation

Note: For those of you fans who haven't seen the Oyabun TV Special, I feel sorry for not explaining. Gomen!

_Yukata: a common robe for women_

_Happi: a straight short sleeved coat, usually has a symbol on the back_

_Tora: in case of Mina's clan, she is part of the tiger clan_

_Kodachi: a sword that is longer than a dagger, but shorter than a katana_

_Toratsume: Mina's kodachi, it basically means Tiger Claw, which is Mina's bounty name._

_Bonze: monk, I think it is a rough term for a monk though_

_Conical Hat: even if it is not italicized, it is the Japanese straw hat that Zoro wears in the Oyabun Special._

_Gata: straw sandals_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: HA HA HA HA!!! I finished! YES! My MinaxZoro M story is now completed. I am so happy I could cry tears of joy!!! Okay okay, enough from me. RXR folks and tell me what you think. I had a lot of difficulty with the sex scene but I tried.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eichiro Oda-san has that right. If I did, Ace would not have died, Luffy would be a girl, and Zoro would be my sex slave. I do own Mina, if that counts for anything.

A LOVE IN GRAND JIPANG

PART 2

It was about dawn when I left the safe house. Zoro had turned out before I had so I had no worries about leaving any of my possessions. Then again, he had struck me as the kind who worked for his wants and didn't just take them.

The time seemed to "flip" before I was tracking Vivi's whereabouts. I found her working at her savior's expense down at a restaurant. Without alerting my presence, I sat on the roof across from the shop in expectation. While sitting my mind drifted to Zoro-san; he was good looking, to say the least. He was handy in a fight; brash, but that was fine with me. While talking of my proposition with him, I found he listened only when the prospect of fighting and sake came into words. Not something I had expected to see in a monk, but again that was fine with me.

I liked him.

From the window I saw the princess try and fail to carry a tray of tea. I laughed. Someone like her was more accustomed to having someone serve tea to her then her actually serving the tea. In my house, I had to learn to clean, and serve to the household. Then again my household wasn't even my real family, so it wasn't unusual. When I had been given the task of guarding the princess I had thankfully taken it without protest.

I lay back as I saw the restaurant start to flood with people to look at the two beautiful hostesses. It wasn't until I heard the herd of men leave the shop that I noticed Oyabun Luffy dragging the princess off. I cursed silently and leapt after them.

"Why does he have to take her somewhere else? I was enjoying my nap."

Complaining however was getting me nowhere. My eyes caught a movement to my left as I saw a familiar green head of hair. Happy at the prospect of talking to the monk again, I left Vivi-sama in capable hands and turned off the follow the monk. I had made it a hut away from him when I noticed he wasn't alone. I ducked behind I cart vender and stared over the side.

"What the hell? Why is Zoro-san talking to those buffoons?"

Sure enough the same men from last night where talking to Zoro. They shook their heads violently when Zoro reached for his staff, and shouted a few words. I gazed in amazement as Zoro brought his guard down. He nodded once, and gestured for the men to lead on. My heart jolted in fear. Was he planning on breaking our bargain? Only thing to do was to follow him.

* * *

"AH! I'm stuffed!"

Zoro dropped the last bone from the piece of meat that he had previously been munching on. Sitting in front of him was the head of the Clown Family, Buggy. I sneered from the tree I was currently perched on and thought silently.

'Sure enough that clown has an ugly red nose.'

"So…you wanted to talk to me?"

Buggy nodded. "I have a proposition for you Monk-san."

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree slightly, intrigued at the thought of what Buggy planned to do.

"What would that be?"

I gulped. This was going to be a tense conversation.

#$%^^&*&*&%

It was near sunset when I traveled again. My _gata_ made not a sound as I stalked from tree to tree, following Zoro as he made his way to the fishing bridge. The pact he had made was not unlike my own. Instead of protecting the princess, he was asked to take her hostage; all in exchange for food and drink. I sighed angrily when he made the deal. The monk had little pride. More than just steaming at his unexpected but somewhat called for deal, I missed him turn to an uninhabited brush. I stopped on a tree about seven feet away from him. He sneered at something. He whirled so fast I almost lost my balance.

"Damn it woman! Come out and stop stalking me."

I shouldn't have been surprised that he caught me, but I had been known to be almost as sneaky as Robin. Not just mad at the idea that he caught me so easily, I jumped down in front of him and folded my arms. He growled at me and gestured to Toratsume. "Your weapon is restless and whispers too loudly. The steel needs to fight." I shook my head. "Toratsume is fine, just edgy. My question for you is if you were planning on backing out?" He stepped back looking insulted. "You think I'm that low? Geez, any fool can tell that that clown has no sense. If he did he wouldn't bargain with anyone." I ignored the flood of relief that filled my already aching chest. "I don't know he made a great bargain."

Silence filled the air as he thought of a response. I smirked at the prospect of besting the monk. He then smiled in a way that left my skin crawling, in delight though. "Well you made a better bargain." I tried to forget the hidden words in that statement, but I felt the unforgivable blush burst through my face. Turning so fast my _happi _swirled, I marched down the row of bushes.

I heard him follow behind me. "Or did you forget? You promised me food, grog, and any other thing I wished for." I turned again and glared at him with my blue eyes. "I remember, and as a woman of the sword and of the guard, I will keep my word." He drew back and tipped his conical in a mock salutation. "I'll keep my end then. See you around, Mina-san." He walked back out and down the road leaving me in a fluster.

I cursed and whirled after him only to find him gone. I cursed again and damned Buddha for letting me lose him. The last thing I needed though was to go after the monk when I felt like this. 'Which is what?' I thought. 'Hot, bothered, pissed, or turned on as hell?' I shook my head and mentally slapped myself. I had a job to do and by _kami_ I was going to do it. Straightening my shoulders I jumped up to the trees and leapt from branch to branch. I was going to find the princess and the monk. I would save her and…well I didn't know what I planned to do to him.

"Time will tell." I said with a sigh.

#$%^&*()

I watched with humor as the monk knocked out the last of Buggy's men with Oyabun Luffy by his side. I had to admit that for a minute I thought he was lying but I was wrong. Smiling, I turned with half an ear as Vivi explained to the group, which seemed to have grown since the battle, that she was the princess. I watched as the play went on about their friendship and her explanations. I looked over at Zoro to see him looking at me. I blinked and shrugged despite the growing worry in my stomach. What would the monk ask for anyway? Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts I jumped off and left to report to the palace.

It was not until two days after the incident that I saw the monk again. Zoro lay on the tall grass, his hair meshing with the green blades. The air bristled as I walked calmly over and sat beside him. He tipped his conical up at my approach. He grinned. "Come to fulfill the bargain, eh?" I contained the scowl on my face at his teasing tone. "You fulfilled your part of the bargain so it seems only fair I fulfill mine." He sighed and sat up lazily, yawning. "_Gomen_, but give me a moment to think."

This time I did scowl. "You don't know what you want? What was the point of me coming here if you still don't know?" He smirked and shrugged. Then he caught my eye. I scolded myself for having the need to jolt. "Why don't you explain to me why you've been following me?"

I shrugged, as he had and tugged at my robes in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. "_Nai aidea_. Maybe I felt that you might make up your mind quick. I do have other duties to attend to at the palace." Zoro stood slowly and towered over me. "I doubt that." My hackles rose, I almost hissed at him. "Unlike a lazy good for nothing baka monk, I do have other things to do. I am a guard of the princess and the head of my clan. I have responsibilities." Zoro frowned and turned away from me. I did hiss this time. "Fine, if you won't decide then I shall decide for you."

I grabbed Toratsume and drew her fast. "I will give you the taste of Toratsume." The green haired monk stopped moving and was silent. I smirked thinking I had finally gotten the better of the_ santoryuu_ samurai. I rushed forward, fully attempting to slice part of his sleeve, when I hit air. He brought down his staff and wacked me hard on the butt. (A.N. and no that was not a pun) I ended up falling face first into the earth. I coughed up soil and turned around so my back wasn't to him. He was grinning, damn him, smirking at me. I hissed. "You think that was funny or something baka monk!" He let out a deep laugh that sent shivers up my spine.

"Jeez, you're funny. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of someone hissing at me."

I stood up and dusted myself off before grabbing Toratsume off the ground. I tried to look as dignified as possible as I passed him. His hand grabbed my arm to stop my retreat. "Hold on, Mina-chan." I felt the bright pink blush burst into a tomato red. No one ever called me Mina-chan before, and for some reason I liked it when the swordsman said it. I turned and glared at him. He had removed his conical, letting me see his green hair again. "I thought about it. To tell the truth I was somewhat afraid of asking this of you." I felt my hackles rise again, but gave him a drawl stare. He stayed silent.

When I felt that my ears would bleed from the _cincadas _around us I sighed and sheathed my _kodachi._ "Just ask damn it. I made a vow to give you whatever you wished for aiding me. I make good with my vows." He smiled and before I could blink was standing right in front of me. "Alright then," he began, grabbing a piece of my white and black hair. "I want you."

I swore my mouth gaped to the ground. He didn't really mean that, did he? "Me? What the hell do you need me for?" His hand wandered just slightly to my jaw and he stopped just behind my ear. "I think it's obvious what I need from you." I could feel my blue eyes widen just a little bit more and my breath race with my pacing heart. "But…but you're a monk!"

I couldn't believe I squeaked, but the moment called for it. He brushed my comment off with a short shrug. "Maybe, but I never claimed to be a devoted follower of Buddha." My face was starting to feel hot at his touch. Why was this happening? I mean, I already noticed he was hot, no doubt. He probably had some great package under all those robes, so that I wasn't worried about. But, he was a MONK!! He stepped just a tiny bit closer to me and rubbed my hair between his fingers. He scowled suddenly.

"Why they hell do I feel like this with you?"

I froze and watched in fascination as he bent down to sniff at my neck. I felt it, that stupid feeling I got whenever I like something. I was filling my chest, but damn it I battled to the end. I would not purr!

I purred. It erupted deep from my chest and before I knew it my body betrayed my and rubbed into his touch. I hated that part about my Devil Fruit. He did that slightly menacing laugh of his and shivers brushed up my spine. "I figured you had a Devil Fruit, seeing as most can't jump through trees like you can." I stared up at him. I was almost afraid my eyes would pop out of my head. "How did you…"

"You may think you're stealthy, but you're not." I looked down at the ground suddenly finding the grass to be a fascinating object. "Look at me, Mina-chan." I did, reluctantly of course. I stared at dark eyes as they laughed at me in good humor and something I wasn't even ready to understand. "I think you're the only woman I have every found remotely interesting."

I blushed, again damn it. I took a small step back, only to have him grab my arm lightly. I knew I could shake him off, one good judo move and he could be on his back in a minute. (A.n. jeez people get your minds out of the gutters, I'm not there yet)

It seemed however that feminine distress took precedence over years of training. I stared like a…well not like a mouse trapped by a cat, but like a small house cat trapped by a panther; a rather sexy looking, green panther. He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you going back on your word then?"

Did he just imply what I thought he implied. That I would go back on my word!?

Before my so called smart brain could catch up, I charged. I threw myself at him and kissed him with all my might. Later, I suppose I could say I was upset that my pride was put in question, but at the time the only thought that crossed my frizzled mind was, 'DAMN!!'

His lips were soft. He was hard everywhere else, so I had assumed he would be one of the rough kissers-of course that had been a fleeting thought-but he wasn't. If nothing else, he was soft and gentle. I mean sure, he was strong. I had a feeling that if I tried to pull away now, I would end up struggling with a giant ball of muscle. I guess I squeaked again when his tongue brushed my lips, but my body-stupid and hot that it was-opened for him anyway. I mean…I did promise him anything.

When did the ground make contact with my back? I forgot, but it felt nice since he was right on top of me. I vaguely felt the air move around us and he continuously-and I mean continuously- assaulted my mouth. And then, when he was finished with that, he moved to my neck. Now the purring refused to stop, and for once I didn't mind. I jolted slightly as he started to remove my _happi_, but only pure curiosity kept me from slamming my fist in his face. What can I say, curiosity killed the cat. His hands moved down my shoulders, and rubbed at my arms.

"You're also one of the strongest girl's I've met." I tried to tell him off, put it came out as a rather unconvincing whimper. He had moved his hands back up over my shoulders and was parting my _yukata_. I jolted again and this time I felt a slight twinge of panic. I tried to move, but he was so much bigger than me at that moment. I patted his shoulder. "Zoro-san, please stop." He must have caught on to something, because he did stop. He pulled back enough to lean his weight on his arms. Arms that encased me, making me feel trapped. However, it didn't feel like a bad trapped. In fact, it felt nice, really nice. Wow.

"What? You aren't going back on your word are you?" I scowled again, but knew it did nothing with that stupid pink blush on my face. "I already said that I wouldn't go back on my word. Why do you insist on insulting me, you baka monk?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead, making my already pretty shade of pink turn red. I shifted uncomfortably. "It's just…well you see…I…" I was struggling damn it, and it was embarrassing.

His face turned serious this time. Understanding dawned on him. Hmm, I thought he was stupid, but maybe he did understand; which was good, because I wasn't able to get the words out right. "Oh, you're a virgin." I hissed defiantly at him.

"You don't have to say it like that!"

He shook his head, but didn't move like I thought he would. I felt this deep need to explain. "Most guys don't like me," I blurted out. He stared at me as though I was crazy.

"I'm brash." He smirked, but I let him live. "I wouldn't say I'm stiff and uptight, but I do follow the rules. My clan isn't exactly the greatest, or the strongest, but I have an image to uphold. Not only that, but I'm the head of the family-relatively speaking-and I have to obey the laws of my clan. I mean, I am of age where I should be doing something like this, but I haven't gotten around to it."

Oh my _Kami_! I couldn't stop talking, my head was ranting and my mouth was following.

"Besides, I have a job to protect the princess and I take that job very seriously. I guess I feel the need to prove myself, I mean after all I am adopted, so it seems like I have this deep need to prove to them I can, which again leaves no time for men, so-"

I was instantly distracted by a pair of really nice lips crushing against my own. I jolted for a second before parting my lips and sighing into the kiss. He went back to stroking my flesh, moving the _yukata_ he had failed to dispense. He pulled back enough to give me a no-shit grin. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. You're too interesting to not explore anyway." I mumbled something unintelligent and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He pulled his hands up to undress rather quickly and it only just occurred to me there was a sudden draft. I dazedly looked down at myself to see my _yukata _parted all the way off, letting my breasts out in the air. I should have been embarrassed, but I was too busy watching the monk undress. I stared at his chest as it was exposed and thought two thoughts; Six-pack and scar. I idly traced the jagged scar down his chest and shivered when he grunted.

He bent down to bury his face in my neck. "Tickles," he whispered, but continued to undress. As the rest of his robes parted I felt my face blush red (again). He was large. Not surprising of course given the state of his body, but I couldn't help but act like an idiot and stare.

It was just out there. And it was standing at attention. Now I may be new at the whole sex thing, but I did know when a man had an erection. He did, and it made me giddy inside. "I can't guarantee this won't hurt." I sighed and closed my eyes to look away.

I felt his hands pull my head back. I opened my blue eyes to look at him. He grinned again. "Don't worry, I'll hold you." I opened my mouth to hiss at him again, but yelped when he thrust into me. It felt like I was being ripped in two. I cried out in pain and, despite what I was going to argue over, grabbed at him as hard as I could. He was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy feeling him. He stretched me to the max, I was almost afraid moving would jolt something.

It wasn't until it started to feel good, that I loosened my hold. He pulled back and looked at me for some signal. I nodded.

When he moved, there was no pain, but it felt like a fire none the less. I good fire that burned to my soul. I moaned without realizing I did and buried my nose into his neck. He smelled wonderful and my devil fruit senses allowed me to pick up every little scent. He thrust back and forth slowly, methodically groaning lightly so that his chest hummed. It felt nice, almost too nice. I started sweating and panting as though I had been training for hours on end. He whispered, "Damn," and groaned even louder. He picked up speed, thrusting faster and then faster still. When I finally picked up his tempo, I helped in any way I could, pushing my hips up when he thrust and down when he left. I sighed from just the feel. My gut was getting tighter and tighter, the heat burning into my flesh just like his hands at my hips. I reached up and tried to grab his hair. I cursed harshly when my fingers slipped through his green _heasutairu_. He chuckled, which ended with a groan when I instinctively tightened. "You're…hair…" I tried to speak, but it all came out funny. He groaned and laughed-if it was possible- and mumbled. "_Gomen_, I like the style. So grab something else." Alright, I would take him up on that. I thrust harder against him feeling hot and horribly close to whatever the hell I was looking for. "Zoro-kun, please," I begged gripping his back as hard as my nails could. He moved faster. His hands left my hips and fumbled rather roughly with my exposed breasts.

"Dammit, I'm close." I kissed him blindly as my body shot like a rocket, taking all of my senses with me. My body clenched where we joined and he groaned so loud I thought he would howl at any second; which was hilarious because I was damn close to mewing. He climaxed inside me and held himself rigged. I felt him and arched to get even closer to him.

When the cloud nine feeling floated to a silly fog, I heard him panting. It wasn't until I felt him leave me that I realized he had collapsed on top of me, and was suffocating me. I patted his back-which I might add was covered in sweat.

We lay there for what seemed like hours just letting the nice breeze blow past us. I had this brief notion that I really liked the bushido monk. I leaned my head down against his shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes and just relaxing. I didn't really care that at any moment someone might pass by and see us naked on the grass.

Maybe I was being foolish, but when he started to laugh in a pleasing manner and kissed my neck, I could all but feel my heart jump out into his hands. I wouldn't tell him this though. So I decided to settle for half the truth.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." He lifted his head and gave me a confused look. "_Douitashimashite_. Why?" I sighed and sat up, pushing him off lightly. I grabbed my robes and gracefully dressed again, without saying a word. "Oi. Why?"

When my _happi_ was adjusted right I turned and smiled at him.

"For not letting me back out on my word."

He stared at me, before grinning and getting up to dress. I watched, utterly fascinated at his body. For a monk, he was wonderful.

When we were all done, we sat and stared out at the village. The air was clean and the grass blowing. I ran my hand though the grass, I was almost certain I would never lay on grass again without thinking about a certain monk. He laughed, so I looked over at him.

"_Nani?_" He stretched out on his back right into the position I had found him in. "I was just thinking that it's a wonder I like you, Mina-chan." I sighed, before lying down and cuddling up against him. I purred when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He placed his conical back over his face, but I knew he was still awake. I reached down and kissed him softly. He kissed back. He grinned behind the shadow.

"But I wonder what it would be like with you half cat."

Needless to say, the monk ended up with a fist sized bump on his noggin.

I do have to say though I haven't stopped seeing the monk yet. Maybe I have a fetish for moss-heads. That's something to think about.

A.N: *FIST PUMP* I did it. After all this damn stress and Dante constantly teasing me, I have finished this story…now to work on the T rated one. I have one more chapter for that one and I can't write it. Oh well, it will come to me. RXR and be nice.

WORD EXPLANATION

_Kami- god_

_Gomen- sorry_

_Nai aidea- no idea, mostly_

_Santoryuu- please, if you don't know you're not a Zoro fan…3 sword style_

_Cincadas- a kind of cricket I think, I know they live in Japan_

_Heasutairu- hairstyle_

_Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you_

_Douitashimashite- you are welcome_

_Nani- what_


End file.
